Princess Presto
How Princess Presto joined the Tourney As said, Princess Pea can be stubborn sometimes but she's normally a big old sweetie pie! She sometimes lacks faith in herself when trying to do something new or in front of others, but she is always willing to learn how to improve the topic at hand. She'll always comply to an idea if there's a chance that it'll work. Such as when she was nervous and didn't want to perform, after seeing how Molly dealt with the same insecurity, Princess Pea was willing to give the same method a try and managed to succeed! She also puts her desires before thinking, such as when she ate too much food suffered a terrible stomache ache, but still wanted to have some of the popcorn her friend offered. She was perfectly willing to have a worse tummy ache just to eat more food. However, she did realize that by doing so it was just going to cause her more pain so she stopped to think first and then declined the offer. While Little Red Riding Hood is one of her best friends, neither girl is alike. Red is a tomboy who loves to skate, write songs, or play music. While Princess Pea is a girly-girl who loves to have tea parties with her other princess friends. But it doesn't mean she won't enjoy a nice sport now and then, or play pirates with the Pig Brothers. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Princess Presto: *Play 622 Versus Mode matches. *Using Natsu, finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Princess Presto at Star Carnival. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Princess Presto, the Super Reader with spelling power." She will be seen right of Zoe, left of Abel, above Cinderella, and below Stacy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Swishes her Magic Spelling Wand. After the announcer calls his name Presto points her Magic Spelling Wand at the camera with no effect saying "Oh, split pea! It's not working!" then she beckons her hand and the camera finally zooms to her face. Special Attacks Shock Wave (Neutral) Presto shoots a shockwave from her Magic Spelling Wand. Spinning Wand (Side) Presto rapidly spins her Magic Spelling Wand in front of him and damages opponents while deflecting any incoming projectiles. Flight (Up) This gives Princess Presto the power to fly for 7 seconds. Wand Spike (Down) Presto sticks her Magic Spelling Wand in the ground, causing an enlarged magic wand to reappear from under ground to hurt her opponent. Electric Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) Presto says "Wands up!" then she spins her Magic Spelling Wand in a full circle several times, creating an electric tornado around her. Then she finishes with the words "Spectacular spelling!" and a wand slam that erupts a geyser burst of electricity. Wands Up! (Final Smash) Presto starts her Final Smash with "Wands up!" then writes the word DEATH in all uppercase letters. The word DEATH stays where Presto wrote it for 10 seconds. If the opponent attacks the word DEATH, a casket falls onto the opponent and he/she is sealed into it with a Star KO scream, taking a life from the stock. Presto wraps up her Final Smash with "Let's take a bow!" Victory Animations #Presto throws her Magic Spelling Wand in the air and catches it saying "YES! I can imagine I'm playing on the rainbow!". #*Presto throws her Magic Spelling Wand in the air and catches it saying "YES! Wait, you seek Heihachi Mishima? ...Never heard of that guy. Take your search elsewhere.". (Shin victories only) #Presto looks down then at the camera saying "I can picture it in my head and imagine.". #*Presto looks down then at the camera saying "The American Eagle is down, now raise the Pea family flag!". (Sam the Eagle victories only) #Presto points her Magic Spelling Wand up and creates fireworks saying "I can play with the rainbow after all!". #Presto detransforms into Princess Pea, then she yawns and says "It's time... for a little nap..." then falls on her back and snores. On-Screen Appearance Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto then says "Hey, that's just like MY problem!". Special Quotes *I'm so upset! I really want to play on the rainbow but I can't! (When fighting Sam the Eagle, Pac-Man, Jin, or Shin) *We're in the book Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure! (When fighting Kazuma, Nobunaga, Avdol, Gundam MK-II AEUG, Jasmine, Yoshimoto, Buffaloman, Dudley, Vanilla Ice, or N'Dool) *Let's go see what happens with that witch? (When fighting Ieyasu, Gelgoog Ridden Colors, Hol Horse, or Josuke) *Spectacular spelling! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *That must be the jungle! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Donkey Kong, or Alisa) *With my Magic Spelling Wand, I can spell the word SUN to make the sun come out, and that will make the fog go away. (When fighting Mario or Luigi) Trivia *Of the Boss Battles team character known as the Anti-Super Readers, Princess Presto's evil form is known as "Princess Inferno" and looks like Princess Presto herself but her body is completely made up of flames just like Inferno from Soul Calibur. The other three members of the Anti-Super Readers are Spider Pig, Devil Red, and Nega Why; those are the evil forms of Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Super Why, respectively. *Princess Presto shares her English voice actress with Atomic Betty. *Princess Presto shares her Japanese voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Juniper Lee, and Korra. *Princess Presto shares her French voice actress with Lili, Red Riding Hood, Clarissa, Anne Shirley, Ruby Biggle, Pippi Longstocking, Cinderella, and Martha Monkey. *Princess Presto is the first preschool television character who causes Nobunaga Oda to say his famous "Is that so?" when engaging in a brawl against him. *Out of ALL the Super Readers in any Tourney game, Princess Presto is the only one whose English voice actress is kept from all three seasons of her own television show, even after the third season was announced. Super Why, Wonder Red, and Alpha Pig are the others, but their respective English voice actors were finalized to the ones they got in Season 3 of their source television show. *Although "Princess Presto" is her ingame name, the announcer says "Presto!" when she is selected. *In Tourney 1, Princess Presto's rival is Sam the Eagle. In Tourney 2, Princess Presto's rival is Boltz from the 1980s anime series of Fist of the North Star. In both games, Princess Presto's second rival is Sauron from Lord of the Rings. **Since Sam the Eagle is Princess Presto's rival during Tourney 1, she is the only preschool television show character to have a rival from another preschool television show in said game. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Why! characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Female characters